Daemon Staegone
Tall and muscular and built with wide shoulders. He has long silvery hair with a small beard. His eyes are deep purple. He stands at seven feet and one inch. Unlike others in his family, he usually wears simple armor, full plate with red scales over boiled leather. Biography: Early Life Daemon Staegone was born in early 265 AA He was a monster of a child, and many predicted his mother could never give birth again(Though this eventually came to he false.) Preceding his eldest sister Daenys by a year, the boy did not have the burdens of being eldest. Daemon was free as a bird. By his eighth year he was bigger than all the boys of the Staegone manse, and became the yard bully. He was a brute, a bully and a fiend. Daemon did what any boy with big arms and an aptitude for athletics did. He began to learn to fight. Daemon began his training in every sort of martial weaponry. He was already six foot three inches by the age of five and teen, and began extensively to use great-swords and great-axes, being Strong enough to use them. In 279 AA, he tried his hand at joining the Blackscales in act of defiance to his family, but grew bored with it and quit, feeling it not worth his time. In 275 AA, to his delight, his little brother Maegor was born. After being told he would never have another sibling because of his size, he rejoiced that he finally had a little brother to play with. When he was was eight and ten, and had reached his full Towering height by then. They trained every day for hours on end, for three years until late in the year 283 AA. Daemon had spent too many years training, and not enough years fighting. He was Strong and Towering and he wanted to prove his worth as something more than a brutish childhood bully, while his other family were groomed for leadership or were idolized by family. He left a simple note, took his supplies, armor, great-sword and some coin, and set out in search of work. The Bleeding Years Daemon soon found employment. He was a big man and big men were a good catch for any sellsword company. He joined The Second Sons far off in Slavers Bay, adding his name rn the red ink of their contracts. There he fought many battles under their banners. He was a wild and fierce beast, who killed without any regard, with brutality and cruelty. He traveled across Slavers Bay and much of Essos. But during this time, he met with a captain of the Second Sons, Mazdak. Mazdak was old, with grays in his beard and whatever hair he had left. His forehead was folded up a thousand times and his skin was leathery and brown. In Daemon, he saw something more than a killer or just a mere a sellsword. So, the captain took the dragon under his wing. While Daemon was an accomplished swordsman already, he initially disregarded his new "teacher." But curiosity kept him the two together. He served under him, and his rigid discipline. Under him, no man raped, looted, burned or pillaged. Under him, each man awoke and went to bed at the precise prescribed hours. Under him, Daemon stopped becoming a killer and started to become a warrior. No Matter How Dire the Battle The moons leading up to the Siege of Kasath, Daemon had finally learned what his mentor and friend was teaching him about. Honor. Unlike the other men of the Second Sons, Mazdak and his men fought with honor. They did not kill through treachery or misdeeds. They fought and killed in open battle, with swords in their hands and courage in their hearts, facing their foes face to face. During the Siege of Kasath, Daemon nearly lost his life if not for his mentor, who was slain by an arrow. His final words remained with Daemon forever. Leaving the Second Sons When the year 288 AA rolled around, the contract of Daemon of House Staegone had ended. He took what he had earned and learned and set off to new pastures. He traveled west to the Free Cities, past his home of Volantis. Daemon signed a contract with The Crimson Company and fought in several small conflicts against Ibbense Raiders, most unworthy of name. All the same, he was no longer the bloodthirsty brute he was when he left Volantis. He had changed, into a man that was fearless, but honorable. The words of Mazdak held true and did not wane. Returning to Home In 291 AA, Daemon finally returned to Volantis. It had been eight years, and when he stepped foot in Volantis, he barely recognized it. The places and people he knew had grown up, found husbands and wives and bore children. He felt utterly out of place and utterly alone. The next few years in Volantis were spent adjusting to a life without war. For eight long years he has fought, lived, slept, ate, and breathed by the sword. Now, he was sleeping in fine beds, having full meals and drinking clean water. No more long marches. No more hot battles and corpses to search through after each one. No more dead friends. The years leading up to 298 AA have been mostly quiet. Still adjusting, Daemon has found himself without work or a future, spending most of his time idly doing nothing or hitting things with his greataxe. In 298, he followed his family to Sarnath for the festivities, and met the illustrious Rhaenyra Sathmantes. They soon developed a relationship, resulting in him traveling to Lys to marry her for political reasons, and at first, what he thought was love. In Sarnath, he also found time to train himself more with Two-Handed weapons. However, following him was a woman he had only just met in the city, but had become close friend with over the month they were there. She followed him to Lys, and their friendship only intensified. Now disillusioned with his to be marriage, the Tiger Scion seeks to find the meaning he's been looking for. Timeline: 265 AA: Born second child to Head of House Staegone 273 AA: Uses size and strength and his brutish nature to bully all the smaller children. 275 AA: His youngest brother Maegor is born. 278 AA: Begins his training in swords, shields and axes. 279 AA: At four and ten, tries to join the Blackscales in defiance of his family, but finds it beneath him and quits. 283 AA: Leaves Volantis to join The Second Sons in Meereen 283-285 AA: Fights alongside the Second Sons, using his fearsome height and strength to brutally destroy his foes, by any means necessary. Meets Mazdak, his captain. 285 - 286 AA Is taught not of fighting, but of discipline, respect, and most importantly honor. 287 AA: Fights in the Siege of Kasath. His mentor Mazdak dies. 288-291 AA: His contract with the Second Sons ends and he travels to Qohor and signs on with The Crimson Company. He returns home in 291 AA. 291 AA - 298 AA: Returned home to Volantis a changed man, now devoted to honor. Struggles to adjust to his once home, and sought to find meaning in his life. Travels to Sarnath and meets Rhaenyra Sathmantes. 299AA: Travels to Lys with Rhaenyra Sathmantes and Kirrah Naraelor. Supporting Characters: Bellaro - Warrior Archetype(Swords). One of Daemons war-friends from The Second Sons, signed their contracts together. Joined The Crimson Company with him Shakaz - Scout Archetype. Served in The Crimson Company with him. Malaquo - Medic Archetype. A freedman, Daemon gives him a small wage for his work. Category:Valyrian Category:Essosi Category:Volantene Category:House Staegone